No Good Black Brothers
by Wolfsbane-craze
Summary: Michelle Dawn is a good friend of Regulus Black but not so much Sirius Black. Her being in Slytherin and him being a Gryffindor will they ever reconcile their differences and grow up? Or will Regulus keep her to himself?
1. Start of a New Year!

So this is my first HP fanfiction (YES! ANOTHER OC FIC!) but I absolutely love the Black brothers ;D I own nothing of Harry Potter that's all J.K. Rowling, but trust me if I did the story would be all about the Marauders! This is rated M for language currently. I'll probably get sexual in the future but not for a while! Anyways I hope you enjoy! And just on a side note, I know that Lucius Malfoy is a year older than the Marauders but I really wanted him in my story ;-; So he will be a Seventh year with the Marauders. I couldn't write Regulus as a 15/16 year old :/ I did he would just be sixteen with NO BIRTHDAY XD

* * *

Michelle watched through the train's window as other students were bidding their parents farewell on the platform of 9 ¾. She pulled her long dark blonde hair over her right shoulder and started to play with it while waiting for her friend to show up. It wasn't long before the compartment door was slammed open and in strode a confident Amy O'Brian with a grin plastered onto her face. The two girls stared at each other for a moment before launching in to a bear hug.

"Why the hell did you not visit me over the ENTIRE summer?" Amy screamed in to Michelle's ear while hugging the living day lights out of her. Michelle laughed and extracted herself from her best friend's arms and sat across from her in the small compartment.

"I told you my father needed me for entire summer to help run his shop in Diagon Alley! It's your fault for not believing me." Amy lifted her legs and put them on Michelle's lap. "Doesn't mean you couldn't write," the girl continued on.

"And most certainly doesn't mean you couldn't either, love. Now get your nasty feet off me I don't know where they have been!" She roughly pushed her friend's feet off and pulled out a book from her pocket. "I can't believe we are finally in our sixth year! We NEED to yank that stick out of your ass now and get you laid already by Regulus!" Michelle's face colored to a tomato as the door to the compartment was once again slammed opened. Both girls turned to face the four boys that stood there.

"There you are Amy! We've been looking for you figures you would be with Dawn." A tall and black haired boy said.

"You know Sirius maybe if you kept your brain from going south you might actually realize that I'm the best you're going to do," Michelle glared at the annoying Gryffindor as the boys took their seats around the girls. "Sorry Dawn I don't think I'm going to stay with a bitter old broad," The two students glared at each other while the others rolled their eyes.

"We get it you both hate each other now shut up," Amy said while trying to grab a magazine from James Potter. Remus rolled his eyes but caught Michelle in a conversation about the nocturnal habits of the pricolici from Romania. The other two occupants of the compartment listened as James and Sirius bickered who the best quidditch team was, with Michelle inputting her own opinion and Peter staring while agreeing with whatever James said. Soon enough the two girls left to go change into their uniforms while the boys changed in the train compartment and be left to their own devices.

* * *

"How on earth can you get along with Dawn, Moony? She's such a blonde," Sirius grumbled as he was putting on his school vest. Moony rolled his eyes and finished buttoning up his cotton white shirt before turning and facing one of his best friends.

"If you haven't noticed Sirius she doesn't exactly fit the stereotypical blonde jokes. If you even listened to a word of what we were discussing you would have realized that she is almost as bright as Lily." Sirius huffed and plopped down onto his seat, looking out the window to avoid the accusing eyes of Remus. "Sirius just give it up. It's been a year and even James has come around to liking her." Remus sat across from Sirius and stared at him. James raised his hand and announced, "I'm only agreeing to get along with Michelle because Lily likes her,"

"Shut up James!" Remus and Sirius screamed before banging their heads against the wall behind them. The girls however were having a completely different conversation that didn't involve the boys they had just left in the compartment.

"So you and Regulus, yes?" Amy asked while zipping up her skirt and grabbing her shirt from the hook on the wall of the stall they were squished in.

"So you and Remus, yes?" Michelle shot back while grabbing her Slytherin vest and passing Amy's Gryffindor vest to her. She saw the blush that shot onto her friend's face and gave a little smirk knowing exactly how to manipulate the situation to be made about Amy instead of herself. "I've talked to him about you and he says you're very cute; especially when you blush like you are now," She watched as Amy grinned and practically pranced out of the bathroom stall back to the boys. Michelle was about to follower her friend when a boy a year younger than her with the Slytherin crest, black wavy hair and grey eyes stepped in her way.

"Why are you sitting with my brother?" Regulus Black asked, leaning against the wall and piercing her with his grey eyes that she loved far too much for her own good.

"Don't give me that crap Regulus. If you wanted to sit with me then you should have sat in the compartment when you walked by. Now if you'll excuse me I'll see you during the sorting." She tried to walk past him but he grabbed her wrist. Being only 5'2" she was forced to look up at his much taller frame. "I'm allowed to sit with who I please Regulus. I'm not chained to you,"

"No but you do enjoy my company much more than my bigoted brother," He kissed her cheek and left to join his own Slytherin friends.

"Well there goes my charming mood," Michelle grumbled to herself and trudged back to her own friends, minus one Sirius Black.

* * *

Finally the train had arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the five friends ran to grab a carriage for themselves. Once they were in the warm halls of Hogwarts and at the doors of the Great Hall they said their partings and went to their respected tables. First years started to pile in and everyone looked anxious to start the sorting and the feast. Michelle looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw Sirius flirting with some other girl and rolled her eyes, mumbling "player," under her breath. Regulus followed her eyes and scowled at his older brother, not understanding why she would be interested in him; he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"There's food in front of you and you are not eating it." Michelle glared at her friend and elbowed him in the side.

"You better not be calling me fat Regulus Black or mark my words you will pay for it!"She smiled though and started filling up her plate with food. The two ate in relative silence with Regulus creating a smart ass comment once in a while.

* * *

After dinner with the first years following their prefects, Michelle and Amy met up for a quick exchange of words.

"So tomorrow is potions together, herbology, and DADA . That's it. Then I have care of magical creatures, divination while you have arithmacy and astronomy. Why you have arithmacy, I don't know but that's completely your suffering." Michelle folded up her schedule and put it in her pocket while grinning at Amy. "Remember to actually wake up tomorrow to make it for breakfast or else you're going to be complaining all throughout the morning," Amy groaned at the prospect of waking up early but nodded her head as James and Sirius snuck up behind. Michelle coughed and started to turn around when she heard Amy scream; that was her cue to run instead while laughing at Amy who was now cursing the two boys to rot in hell.

Michelle quickly ran back to the Slytherin common room without being spotted by a prefect. Sighing as she was about to walk up the steps to the girls dormitory, Michelle was stopped by a cough behind her. Stopping in her tracks and wincing slightly, she turned around with a smile while but flinch when met with Regulus' glare.

Leaning against the wall, Michelle raised her eyebrow in a silent question of what crawled up his ass and died.

"Why do you even put up with him?" Regulus asked but when Michelle merely looked at him confused he elaborated, "My brother,"

"I'm sort of required to if I still want to hang out with Amy. He can't even stand my presence so I don't see what the big deal is Regulus. So if you don't mind I'm going to bed before Malfoy comes back and lectures me on my "inappropriate conduct," Good night Regulus," With her small speech done Michelle left Regulus at the base of the staircase, missing his look of sadness and longing.

* * *

I hope someone actually enjoyed this! I honestly LOVE Regulus but feel horrible that there isn't many stories involving him. My solution? Create a triangle between my two favorite characters! ;D Reviews would greatly be appreciated!


	2. Trouble in Potions

So here's the second part! As I stated before I added Lucius Malfoy to the story because I figured he could be a valuable character and he's just fun to make all prissy ;3 Little bit more than last time! Hope you enjoy! I own NOTHING from Harry potter! Just all fun =3

* * *

The next morning proved to be hectic for Michelle Dawn. Not only was she rooming with Melanie Pince and Felecia Havocs, two of Slytherin's most irritating girls, but from past experiences she has never gotten along with the two nit wits. Her only escape was through another girl who was able to read an entire book without thinking of who would be her new boy toy. Jessica Rutherford was polite to a certain extent, as long as you didn't bring up blood purity or steal from her.

So it would figure that Pince would open her big yap to start off the day…

By the time that both Michelle and Jessica were able to get out of the dorm room and down to the common room was when both had given Pince and Havocs bloody lips or scratch marks on their cheeks. Both girls were fuming by the time they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"If I wouldn't get expelled and sent to Azkaban I would have used the killing curse on them both!" said Jessica as she smoothed down her short black bob for hair.

"If you ever see me holding a knife when they come around PLEASE take it away from me. Actually take any utensil away from me considering I'm willing to gouge Pince's eyes out with a spoon right now," Michelle used her fingers to quickly brush through her waist long hair before her eyes caught onto Lucius Malfoy coming down from the boys dormitories. Wincing at the way Jessica looked she knew she must also be a sight to see.

"Well if it isn't Michelle Dawn," Lucius slowly drawled, "Nice to see that you came back from your little stroll in the moonlight," Michelle rolled her eyes and tried to straighten her skirt while discreetly glancing at the girls stairs.

"I came back before all the newbies were in their beddies. You were the fool that went out of your way to search for stragglers," said Michelle as she slowly tried to back up towards the exit. Lucius eye twitched slightly as he followed the younger girl.

"You should be grateful that I didn't deduct points for your tardiness. I'm sure your room mates wouldn't appreciate the gesture after the first night," A smirk appeared on the prefect's mouth on as Michelle glared up at his much taller stature.

"I'm not sure what you're trying to say Lucius but I'm afraid I must rush over to the Great Hall for breakfast. See you later Rutherford," Michelle quickly turned on the heel of her foot and ran up the stairs to the exit of the Slytherin Dungeons.

* * *

Finally arriving at the Great Hall, Michelle practically sprinted towards Regulus Black who was already sitting at Slytherin's table. Huffing as she sat down, Regulus gave her a concerned look.

"Say one word Regulus Black and I'll stab this knife into your leg," growled Michelle practically murdering her sausage and pancakes with her eating utensils. Her friend stole a look at Severus Snape and raised an eyebrow for him to continue. Severus raised an eyebrow back and continued reading the Daily Prophet. With a kick under the table to his shin and a glare towards a certain black haired man, Severus put his paper down and asked Michelle the deadly question,

"What happened?" The girl froze as his baritone voice slid into her ear and out the other. Slamming her silverware down and clenching her fists she started to growl out the reason for her horrible mood.

"What happened? What bloody happened this morning? I'll tell you what fucking happened! I'm stuck rooming with the most idiotic and dim witted girls of the entire Slytherin population. Not only that but if it wasn't enough they're always talking about what guys they've fucked but they have to go on and on about blood purity which my OTHER roommate hates! Pince and Havocs not only get directly into our faces but they have the AUDACITY to slap us! So of course an entire fight breaks out and not only are they supporting bloody lips and scratches but I hope they both BURN in bloody hell!" Michelle stood up from the table and mumbling to herself the entire way, stomped out of the great hall with both boys staring at her.

"And this is why I never ask what is the matter with her," Grumbled Severus as he picked up his paper once more and continued reading. Regulus ignored his friend and glared as Amy O'Brian followed after his girl.

* * *

While Amy ran after Michelle the Marauders watched from the Gryffindor table. However it seemed that only Remus and Lily watched with concern.

"I wonder what crawled up her ass and died today," Mumbled Sirius Black as he poked around his food. Both Lupin and Evans glared at the offender and were about to start scolding him when he raised his hand and interrupted them. "Yeah I don't know anything I get it." All four occupants around the table stared in shock as Sirius got up and glumly walked out of the Great Hall.

"What just happened?" Asked Lily as she stared at the overly large doors where two of her friends just exited. James winced and shared a glance with Remus,

"Probably just moping about quidditch not here yet; better run now or else won't make it to divination!" James quickly stood up from the table, followed by Peter and Remus, and then ran from the hall. Lily shook her head and watched as the rest of the Marauders ran away without giving any true answer. Sighing, the ginger haired girl stood up and started her trek towards the dungeons for potions as well with Amy and Michelle.

* * *

Grumbling to herself, Michelle slammed her bag under her desk and waited for potions class to begin. Amy was rolling her eyes and every time her friend sighed and glared at any random object for simply existing. Lost in her own world it wasn't until Sirius Black sat next to her that Michelle caught back up with reality. Staring at him as if he had last his mind, Michelle poked his arm only to be swatted away.

"What are you doing Black?" Sirius glared at her.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm sitting with my partner sadly," Michelle blinked then followed his finger as he pointed towards the black board in front of the room with Slughorn's handwriting on it. Clear as day in cursive writing was hers and Sirius' name together. Blinking for a second to assure herself that she was reading it correctly then glaring at the board as if expecting it to burst into flames, Michelle started to grumble to herself,

"That no good son of a,"

"Is there a problem Miss. Dawn?" Interrupted Professor Slughorn's voice before she was able to finish her sentence; stiffening slightly, Michelle put on a sly smile and turned towards her professor.

"Of course not Professor, I absolutely love the new partner assignments," said Michelle. Slughorn smiled and looked between his favorite student, Sirius, and his non-favorite student, Michelle.

"Then I'm sure you two will love to hear that this partnership will remain the same for the entire year!" The oblivious professor walked towards the front of the classroom as Michelle quietly banged her head against the wooden table. _I hate my life, I hate my life, and for the winner! I HATE MY LIFE!_ Michelle screamed inside her head as she zoned out from Slughorn's speech.

Not even ten minutes into the class, Sirius Black poked a small piece of paper across the table to Michelle. Glancing to the side, Michelle read the neatly scrawled handwriting presented.

"Who stuck the pole up your ass?" Snorting from his precious wording of the situation, Michelle rolled her eyes and reluctantly answered.

"Crummy morning. Worst two roommates in the history of roommates," Michelle poked the paper back and swiftly looked back towards the front of the room. Sirius smirked at her reply and hid the note from Slughorn before writing again.

"So that is why those two girls looked like hell?" Sneaking a glance to his side, Sirius saw Michelle blush slightly and smirked. Shrugging a bit and bent over the paper she didn't notice Amy and Lily smiling slightly at the two, relived to see them getting along than wringing each other's necks.

"I can't take all the credit. My one sensible roommate helped as well. We both don't know how we are going to survive an entire year with them," Michelle pushed the note back but had accidentally toppled the ink bottle when trying to quickly put her quill away, spilling all the ink onto the table. Blushing brightly as everyone stopped paying attention to Horace Slughorn and focused on Michelle Dawn. _Well fuck…_ Michelle watched as Sirius used scourgify to clean the table and cringed when Slughorn deducted twenty points from Slytherin. Sighing, she resigned herself from writing any more notes and paid closer attention to the lesson.

Being assigned to partners before class did make it easier for Michelle to pair off as she glanced around the room, hardly paying attention to her beetle shells that were supposed to be crushed. There were hardly any Slytherins that she did enjoy the company of besides Severus and Regulus. Jessica Rutherford, her roommate, wasn't too bad but tended to isolate herself with icy glares. Malfoy was just a prick to begin with and she has yet to even associate with the younger ones. Scooping up what was left of the shells; Michelle lazily counted from one to six before adding them into the concoction Sirius was stirring. Sirius raised his eyebrow from no smart ass comment and looked over to see her eyes wandering around the room, lingering on his younger brother. He growled and started to viciously stir now causing mixed drops to fall out of the silver cauldron.

"Watch it Black! You're going to ruin the entire thing!" Michelle quickly pushed Sirius to the side while stealing the wooden handle away from him, brushing hands together. Sirius glared and growled under his breath, "Maybe if you paid more attention to crushing the ingredients instead of fantasizing about my brother then we could already be done!" Michelle froze in her stirring and gave a slow smile.

"Jealous that a girl might actually be interested in your brother instead of you Black? Or is it that you have such an ego that you can't stand to see anyone not interested in you?" coolly Michelle started stirring the potion again while adding roots. Sirius scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"As if I'm supposed to be jealous of some whore going after my younger brother!" Michelle saw red and stopped her stirring but before she could do anything, Regulus had run over and punched his brother in the jaw. Regulus straddled his brother's waist and continued throwing punches until Michelle was finally able to pull him off. The potion had bubbled over during the Blacks scuffle and was now ruin. Professor Slughorn glared over at the three students.

"Hundred fifty points from Slytherin, seventy five points from Gryffindor and detention for all three of you tonight in my office at seven! Class dismissed!" Slughorn cast Scourgify on the mess from Sirius and Michelle's cauldron as the rest of the students tried to bolt out of the classroom as fast as possible. Michelle grabbed Regulus hand and dragged him out, checking his knuckles for any bruising and scolding him for being so foolish. Sirius watched the two walk out of the classroom not understanding the pang in his chest from them being so close together.

* * *

Sorta a twist ending from the first chapter =D Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	3. Disappointment

So here's the third installment! I'm sorry it took so long! But now I have about 21 pages on my comp for this story so I'm rearing to go! Thank you! I do not own HP that's all to J.K. Rowling sadly :/

* * *

Lily Evans stood in front of Sirius Black at the end of the day with a glare going straight through the black haired man to freeze him on the couch in the Gryffindor common room. James, Remus and Peter sat at a study table watching the tension between the two.

"What did you do Sirius Black?" Lily growled crossing her arms and tapping her foot making Sirius' eye twitch from the repetition. Looking up he winced as emerald eyes pierced him.

"Nothing that she didn't start," Lily quickly swiped him across the head for the comment.

"Stop being childish for once in your life! You two were getting along great until you saw her glancing at your brother! Are you seriously acting like a five year old with a crush?" Sirius glared up at her and quickly stood up. "Who the hell do you think you are? My mother? Michelle is a damn fool for evening thinking about my brother when he's about to get the mark! She's better than him!" Sirius Black pushed past Lily and stalked out of the common room. Everyone watched as one of the infamous Marauders stormed out, leaving a flabbergasted group behind. Lily looked over to James Potter and got a wicked smile on her face. Slowly she walked over to him and pulled a chair next to him. Looking up at him through her eyelashes, she asked sweetly, "James what does Sirius think of Michelle?" James froze and looked over to Remus.

"We don't know Lily. Sirius always complains of her but that's it." Remus replied. Lily looked disappointed in the information provided but perked back up at the thought of what happened during potions. Smiling and humming to herself, Lily Evans skipped up the stairs towards the girl's dormitories leaving Remus, James and Peter scared as hell.

"Girls are scary," Mumbled Remus while the other two just nodded.

* * *

Busting into her room Lily collapsed on Amy's bed.

"What's up girlie?" Amy asked while throwing her magazine to the side.

"We need to work on Michelle and Sirius! You saw how Sirius reacted today in potions! He's acting like a little boy with his first crush on a girl," Amy looked at her as if her own Gryffindor friend had lost her marble.

"Now I know you mean Michelle and Regulus right? The two who have been friends since her second year and his first? You know she's head over heels with him right?" Amy watched as Lily's eyebrows drew down in a frown.

"But Michelle could never be happy with Regulus. Not if what Black said is true," Amy looked troubled at her friend's words and recalled what happened during potions.

"Ok he MAY be the better choice but from today's fiasco you know Michelle is never going to forget this. She can always hold one damn of a grudge," Grumbled Amy remembering a time when she herself angered Michelle and couldn't get the pink out of her hair for over two months. The two girls stared at each other then flopped back onto the bed. "Two bull headed people who hate each other's guts. Do we really want to try this?" Lily looked thoughtful for a moment then shook her head.

"This might just be harder than I thought." The ginger whispered while rubbing her eyes. Laughing Amy got up and started throwing random clothing items out of her trunk. Lily watched with curious eyes and her friend was elbow deep in her own trunk. Amy glanced up at the girl still on her bed.

"Just gonna sit there and watch?"Lily rolled her eyes and pulled out a book to read while keeping an eye on her friend. Amy started grinning and got out a piece of parchment and a quill. Sitting on her bed, she charmed the quill to prose is Sirius' writing then explained to the quill what to write. Watching as the quill did its magic Amy sat back on the bed and squealed with glee as it finished with Black's own signature. "It's alive!" Lily groaned and smacked her head at the exclamation.

"No more Frankenstein for you." Amy laughed and sealed the note in an envelope before heading out to the owlery.

* * *

While the Gryffindor girls were having their own discussions Michelle and Regulus were having theirs in the boy's dormitories of Slytherin. Michelle sat against the headboard of Regulus' bed while inspecting her best friend's knuckles.

"You shouldn't punch your brother Regulus." She whispered and leant her head on his shoulder.

"And I was supposed to let him keep talking like that to you? I should have torn his tongue out instead." Michelle smiled and gently kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Regulus for being so chivalrous and defending my honor but I can take care of myself. Besides we don't really need any more points deducted from Slytherin," Michelle winced at remembering how many points were taken from her house from the course of the day. Not only were potions rough but it seemed like all the professors had it out for her on the first day since she started attending Hogwarts in her first year. "Besides we should be heading down to Slughorn's office before he decides to put me on a hit list." She groaned. Regulus laughed and kissed her head and laughed harder only when she grimaced. Getting up and turning around to watch Michelle stretch he noticed how her shirt tightened around her breasts and showed a sliver of her pale stomach. Blushing slightly he held out his hand to her to help her up.

Michelle lead the way out of the boys dormitory while carefully tip toeing past Malfoy's room. Once down the stairs, Michelle noticed Severus was sitting on one of the black leather coaches. Sneaking up behind him she circled her hands around his neck and snickered as he stiffened.

"Hi Sev!" Severus rolled his eyes but relaxed as he knew who was behind him.

"Heading towards detention Dawn?" Michelle pouted and jumped over the back of the couch to join him.

"When did we become so informal?" She asked.

"Right after your outburst from this morning," His voice clipped at her chest and she winced remembering her actions.

"I'm sorry Severus I shouldn't have yelled. I was just still steaming from the fight and from Malfoy trying to bug me." She gave him her puppy dog eyes and he sighed while rolling his own.

"You're forgiven," Michelle grinned at his words and kissed him on his cheek before bouncing off the couch.

"Thanks Severus! We'll see you after detention!" Michelle was oblivious to the look Regulus gave Severus. The silent man rolled his eyes and continued on reading his book as the two headed to the dungeons.

* * *

Walking down towards the dungeons when every other student walked back to their dorms was depressing to Sirius Black. Though everything seemed to be depressing now that he knew his brother planned on accepting the Dark Mark. The young man sighed and dug his hands further into his pockets. Before turning the corner to go down the dungeons he heard voices arguing. Pressing his back to the wall he picked around the corner to see his brother and Michelle glaring at each other.

Regulus listened as Michelle rambled on about sure she was that every professor was out to get her on the first day of school. After a while though he started to get irritated and just grabbed her hand hoping it would shut her up in shock. It worked but only for a minute.

"What are you doing Regulus?" Michelle asked staring at their hands and stopping in her tracks. Regulus sighed and scratched the back of his neck almost the same as his older brother does when nervous.

"You remember what we talked about over the summer? How my parents are starting to push me into marriage?" Michelle nodded and started to get the feeling in the pit of her stomach. "They're going to arrange one at the end of the year if I don't find someone." Michelle started to shiver slightly and looked wide up at her best friend and crush.

"Regulus that's insane. Your parents can't force you to marry and if they try you can just run away." Michelle winced as his eyes narrowed.

"I won't be like him Michelle. My mother was heartbroken when he left! We've known each other for so long Michelle to where I don't think I could live without you." Michelle blushed and turned her gaze away from his taller frame. "Michelle I want you with me. I want you to be mine. I understand just asking you to marry you right now is too fast, but I want to start calling you my girlfriend." Michelle's blush got brighter as all her blood rushed to her face and head. She leaned back against the wall and put her hand to her forehead.

"Regulus you've gone mad." She laughed slightly but immediately stopped as Regulus pushed his body against hers.

"I asked you what you would say if I asked you to go out with me. I let you off the hook for that one because you looked adorable blushing like you are now. But I won't let you go this time. There is so much to plan for this year between us." Michelle shivered as he whispered against her neck. Her heart was beating so loud she was almost positive that Regulus could easily count its beat.

"What could we possibly have to plan?" She asked reluctantly almost as he pulled away to stare at her with his stormy gray eyes.

"When is my birthday Michelle?" He asked almost laughing at her incredulous look she sent his way.

"October thirteenth. Why?" She was almost afraid of his answer.

"I've thought about it a great deal Michelle. Of our future and how I could provide for you. I've decided to take the Dark Mark at that time." He knew she hated the upcoming war, that she hated confrontations if they could be helped. So he wasn't surprised when she froze and her mouth gaped open from shock. What he wasn't prepared for was her pushing him back away from her.

"You have lost your marbles! What the hell are you thinking? Are you just going to continue blindly following in your parent's footsteps? I know you're not blind Regulus, I know you've seen what is going on between them!" Screamed Michelle, her brain working furiously for any kind of excuse for his actions and thoughts.

"Michelle you know he is right! This world is full of mudbloods, half bloods and half breeds! Their magic is corrupt and we should save what is left of the wizarding world!" Before he was able to say anything else Michelle had slapped him. Seething, she through her fist before she thought about it, causing him to stumble back against the wall.

"I can't believe you Regulus Arcturus Black. I can't believe that I've known you for so long and only now are you bringing this up. Blood purity is _garbage_! What makes ANY of them different if they are able to perform just as well as you? Maybe your brother was brilliant in leaving your mother if she's twisted you into believing this!" Regulus glared at the girl he's known for so long before raising his fist and punching her in the jaw. Michelle flew back and landed on the ground, hitting her head against the wall. Looking up with tearing eyes she stared at her childhood friend before shaking her head and walking down the hall to Slughorn's classroom. Regulus watched her go shocked beyond repair until a fist connected to the other side of his jaw and he was pushed up against the wall.

"I can't believe you, you son of a bitch!" Sirius Black glared at his younger brother unbelieving at what he had just witnessed. "You try to propose to her because of the _order_ of our _mother_ then you have the balls to tell her to accept you joining _HIM_?" Sirius dropped his brother back onto his feet then continued to punch him the jaw and stomach a couple of times before Regulus collapsed to the ground. "If I EVER see you near her again I'll kill you." Sirius growled as he kicked his brother in the gut one more time before running towards Slughorn's class to catch up on Michelle.

Regulus laid on the ground for a moment stunned from the blows he had received. Numb, he slowly got to his feet. Clutching his stomach, the beaten Black dragged his feet down to the last place he wanted to be.

* * *

So here's the third part! The fourth will come out quickly! But please reviews are greatly appreciated! Enjoy!


	4. Room of Requirements Surprise

So here's the fourth installment! I'm hoping more people will be attracted to this story later on with more chapters. But oh well! I own nothing of HP and make no profit! (though that would be nice...) =D

* * *

Michelle rubbed at her eyes furiously before opening the door to Slughorn's classroom, glad for once that she always left early for everything. Looking around the classroom she was surprised that Sirius wasn't there or Slughorn for that matter. Sighing, she walked towards the front and sat on the first desk. Rubbing her jaw absent mindedly, she didn't notice that Sirius was only a few seconds behind.

"Michelle?" When Sirius' soft voice filled the room, Michelle received shivers up her spine. She wasn't interested in seeing ANY of the Black brothers, yet she was stuck in serving detention with both of them. Oh joy. Not moving from her position she wiped her eyes quickly before sweeping her hair back.

"And here I thought I was the only one who remembered we had detention." Michelle tried to sound cheerful without turning around, an art she learned to master at a young age. She heard the soft footsteps heading her way and started to panic. Jumping off the desk she decided to walk over towards the chalkboard and started to clean it.

"You would think that Professor Slughorn would remember to clean his own board!" Michelle laughed, despite the pain in her cheek and head. She stilled as Sirius' hand stopped her furious wiping motions and heat permeated throughout her back.

"I saw what happened." Those simple words almost made her break down if it wasn't for the door slamming open and Slughorn's chattering voice she surely would have. Instead she closed off any emotion that was left and put on a smile as she turned towards Professor Slughorn.

"Well look who I found trudging down here!" Slughorn laughed and was oblivious to the moment that was ruined. Regulus showed up behind the large teacher and glared as he noticed how close Sirius was to Michelle. Sirius glared back at his brother as Michelle smiled towards her idiotic professor. As the two got closer to the front Slughorn took a closer look at Michelle's face.

"My girl, what on earth happened to your face?" For once Slughorn showed concern towards Michelle as he gingerly fingered her chin to see in the light the bruise that was starting to blossom on her left cheek.

"I'm so clumsy I tripped and fell on my books when I was coming back from a break of studying." Michelle laughed, easily pulling off looking happy through the tension in the air. Slughorn gave her a disapproving look and shook his head.

"You should be more careful Miss. Dawn. From the looks of this bruise someone might think you were in a fight." Michelle froze for a moment but smiled.

"Or course Professor. I would never want to jeopardize Slytherin from winning the house cup." Slughorn gave an approving smile and nodded his head.

"Alright Miss. Dawn I would like for you to organize the potion ingredients. Mr. Black, ah, Regulus I would like for you to clean the cauldrons in the corner and Mr. Sirius Black you are to be grading papers with myself! Now let's get started so we can get some much needed rest!" All four of them started heading towards their stations, but not before the two Black brothers glared at each other one last time.

* * *

The detention was going smoothly with few pauses and shouts from Slughorn to either Regulus clanging a cauldron or Michelle dropping a vial. Michelle sighed as she heard Slughorn happily talking to Sirius. _The old coot doesn't even realize the tension in the air!_ Michelle thought as she unloaded the armful of vials and what not's on the shelf in front of her. She could practically feel two sets of eyes burning into her from both sides. _So after he dismisses us he will probably keep us back to scold us from fighting in the classroom then let us go then I run like hell back to the dorm!_ She had already planned out her escape route and the quickest way back to the Slytherin common room where Severus will hopefully still be there and could stop Regulus. _Either that or I run into Malfoy. Oh joyous._ Michelle rolled her eyes as she put the last vial in its place. Sighing, she put on another smile and walked towards Slughorn.

"Professor I've finished organizing." Slughorn looked up from his papers and smiled back to his young student.

"Wonderful we have too! I see Mister Black is still cleaning the cauldrons so you two are free to go. Straight back to your dormitories do you understand you two?" Both Sirius and Michelle nodded before she slowly walked down the aisle and past Regulus who only glanced at her. Honestly it broke her heart to see how he looked. Once the classroom door was closed she planned to bolt. Sadly that planned was foiled as Sirius grabbed her wrist as the door was closing behind him. Glaring at his hand then following his arm up to his face, she waited for him to let go. But he didn't.

"We need to talk." Was all he said yet those words struck her to the core.

"You heard Slughorn. Straight to the dormitories we go." He gave her a look that she knew well from Regulus and looked away before she started to cry from the pain blossoming in her chest. Sirius released her wrist and pushed the small of her back.

"Come on Michelle. I know somewhere we can go." Michelle nodded her head and folded her arms around her waist. Letting her enemy, Sirius Black, lead her to somewhere private to talk.

* * *

By the time they were close to the six floor however, Michelle started complaining how far away she was from her common room and how if they got caught he would be taking all the points for the both of them. A couple of times Sirius was tempted to just clamp his hand around her mouth but remembered about what his brother did and fumed silently.

Finally reaching the seventh floor, Sirius led her to stand in front of a wall. Staring blankly at the wall then back at him Michelle sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"You wanted to talk to me and you take me to stare at a wall?" Michelle glanced at Sirius before starting to turn around and heading back towards the staircase.

"Michelle, think of a place that you want right now. Someplace safe that you need right now." Sirius whispered while grabbing her hand again to keep her from leaving. Michelle glared up at him.

"Why?" She asked trying to pull her hand away but was too exhausted to put a serious effort into being suspicious or mad. Sirius gave her a look and she rolled her eyes before closing them. Thinking of the one place she seriously needed to be at the moment to relax. Sighing and opening her eyes she was about to lecture Sirius for wasting her precious sleeping time but stopped as there was suddenly a mysterious door. As if having no worries in the world Sirius opened the doors and held them open for Michelle. Once Michelle had stepped through the doors she vaguely heard them close as she looked around what was supposed to be a room was in fact exactly as she pictured.

On the left was an old stone fireplace filled the room with comfortable warmth. Wooden floorboards were covered in multiple dark colored rugs just thrown on the ground to protect from the cold. An old brown leather coach sat in front of the fireplace but far enough away not to be burnt or uncomfortable from the heat. A regular looking bed sat at the back wall with what looked like bright blue fleece sheets and decorated with four pillows. A black fuzzy blanket was folded at the foot of the bed. A door close to the bed was presumed to be the bathroom as an oak four drawer dresser sat against the right wall. Michelle almost burst into tears from the memories that came flooding back.

Sirius stared around the room and slowly nudged Michelle towards the couch. She eluded him however and ran to the bed and grabbed the blanket from the foot of the bed then returned to the couch with it around her shoulders. With both sitting on opposite sides of the three cushioned coach they had plenty of space to look between them.

"Where are we?" Michelle whispered staring at the fire place.

"I heard a rumor of a room appearing when a person needed it most on the seventh floor. We've never been able to find and you looked like you desperately wanted to be anywhere but in Slughorn's classroom." Michelle stared at him.

"So you made me climb all the way up to the seventh floor because of a rumor?" Sirius laughed and nodded.

"You should know that I would do such a thing by now." Michelle rolled her eyes and mumbled to herself. "Where is this place?" He asked once again looking around the room.

"It's my father's cabin. We used to come here for vacations to just relax, him and I. He left it to me but I haven't had the chance to go back out." Michelle stared at the floor and sniffed slightly at all the memories that came with this simple room. Sirius stared at her and propped his leg on the couch to sit facing her.

"Michelle I saw and heard what happened between you and my brother." Sirius said as he watched her face wince. It made him furious having to remember the entire ordeal. _If he ever gets near her I'll kill him_ Sirius thought.

"And?" Michelle didn't truly feel like talking about it. All she wanted to do was crawl into bed and not think of anything but the sweet oblivion that sleep gives. Sirius sighed and tried to catch eyes.

"And I don't want you around him anymore." Michelle looked up sharply at the man who she never gotten along with.

"When the hell have you ever given a damn? All I have ever been to you is 'that Slytherin girl' or Dawn!" She glared at the boy now angered beyond belief at him now caring what happened to her.

"I don't give a damn who anyone is. But no man should EVER touch a woman the way my brother touched you!" Michelle buried her face into her knees as her shoulders started to shake. Sirius felt awkward as everything she said was right about him. But now here she was, crying, and he was the only one around. Slowly he moved down the couch towards her and put an arm around her shoulders. She tensed at the movement but then the shaking got worse as small cries started to come out from the blanket. Sirius sighed and thought screw it, before wrapping both arms around her and pulled her onto his lap. Her arms immediately went around his neck and hers tears were soaked up in his shirt.

"He promised he wouldn't!" Michelle slowly got out from her crying. Sirius rubbed her back and slowly rocked her back and forth. He knew from that sentence his brother had broken her trust for good or for a long while. Michelle's crying went on for a good hour before she started to calm down. Sirius kept rubbing her back until she was quiet and he pulled back to make sure she had not fallen asleep. Instead Michelle stared blankly at Sirius' neck as words went through her head but too fast to comprehend.

"Michelle you can't go back to him." With a sudden burst of energy she laughed and shook her head.

"It's just a fight Sirius. It's not like we've never fought. We'll get over it." Michelle shrugged and tried to move back but Sirius grabbed her face.

"Does this bruise seem like it's just a fight to you Michelle? He punched you! How can you even stand up for him still?" Michelle wretched her head back and got off of his lap to stand in front of him. For once Sirius didn't see the same girl in front of him as he's always seen her. Instead he saw here with a passion he's never seen her with before and all for his brother.

"Because he is my childhood friend! Because he has always been there for me! Because he keeps me sane! Because he's one of the few great friends that I have! Because he will never leave me! Because I love him! THAT is why I will stand up for him!" Michelle's green eyes burned into Sirius stormy grey eyes. Sirius was speechless. He knew that she cared for Regulus but not that she loved him. He growled as he stood up as well and looked at her.

"You love him?" He asked the only words that repeated through his head. Michelle froze as she now remembered what she said and hesitated to answer before looking away from him. Sirius snorted and headed towards the door. "Sure you do." He mumbled.

"YES! I do!" She shouted noticing that Sirius' hand froze just above the door handle.

"Think about what he just did to you and told you tonight. I'm sure that will change. Quickly." With that said Sirius left the room as Michelle crumpled to the floor. Heart shattered and confused as to what to do. Crying in the fetal position of the floor Michelle fell asleep in a duplicate of her father's cabin.

* * *

Sirius leaned against the door and sighed. He knew what he had done and the guilt grew larger and heavier in his chest. He tried to turn the knob but it refused to budge. Feeling the pit grow heavier in his stomach he resigned himself to sneaking back to the Gryffindor common rooms. But from the walk to the fifth floor, to the Fat Lady's portrait and into his bed all Sirius could imagine was Michelle standing in front of him glowing from the fireplace behind her with so much passion in her eyes.

* * *

HA! I was smart this time and actually edited it before I posted! Lol I'm slowly getting the hang of it! Hope you enjoyed =D


	5. Tension Building

Well here's the fifth chapter XD Been sitting in my docs. for quite some time so I must apologize for procrastinating! Hopefully everything is good! Five pages and it barely looks like anything... I might actually start spacing differently so it's easier to read since I know it's a pain to read bulky paragraphs. ENJOY!

* * *

When Michelle had finally woken up it was on a hard floor in front of a still burning fireplace. Wincing as every muscle screamed when she sat up Michelle looked around the room then saw a strange clock that randomly appeared and panicked at the time shown. Scrambling to get some traction on the ground she ran out of the mysterious room, thanking it silently in her rapid thoughts.

Sneaking back to the Slytherin common rooms wasn't the easiest task in the world, considering she had been left on the Seventh floor. Luckily she didn't run into anyone she knew and quickly changed into a fresh uniform before grabbing her books and running off to Defense Against the Dark Arts, having already missed two of her morning classes. Sadly any hope of sneaking in was diminished as the majority of the class turned towards her. Michelle shrank under the attention and took her seat next to Amy, giving an apologetic look towards Mrs. Willow, the new professor.

Professor Willow continued on her lecture with vampires. Michelle sighed and rubbed her eyes. Amy gave her a concerned look and nudged her, looking plainly at her left cheek. Michelle only shook her head and listened to the rest of the lecture. After the class was over it wasn't easy to avoid the Black brothers. As one always hung out with at least one of her close friends she felt bad for having to avoid everyone but wasn't ready to face either of them.

Breathing a sigh of relief as the fresh morning hair hit her as she walked towards her next class Michelle finally smiled. Alone and going to one of her favorite subjects even though Professor Kettleburn was a bit iffy in his position, not even that could deter Michelle from her pleasant mood. When she finally arrived to where all the students were gathered around a few animals did Michelle notice Remus Lupin. Wincing slightly but she knew he was one of the most down to earth friend she had and wouldn't blast off like certain others. Smiling as he turned towards her, his frown ticked her off that he was not pleased. When she was standing next to him he gingerly touched her chin to see her cheek better.

"He did this didn't he?" For a second Michelle was scared of Remus and his amber eyes that demanded an answer.

"I punched him back." She offered weakly but was shocked when she heard him growl slightly. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders he brought her closer to his own body.

"He's not getting near you," Michelle looked up confused but then remembered that Regulus had mentioned he had Care of Magical Creatures as well. She stiffened but then relaxed as he squeezed her shoulder. He had always had a calming effect about him which Michelle greatly appreciated at times she wanted to maim Sirius. Glancing to the side she wince when she saw how beat up Regulus looked. She knew there was a new cut on his head meaning someone else had gotten to him. But she wondered why he hadn't reported anything or gone to the hospital wing for a potion.

"Alright class! Listen up! I'm glad you all could make it for this very special treat I have for you!" Professor Kettleburn shouted smiling widely. Michelle had some respect for the man in front of her but sincerely wondered if he should still be teaching in his mind set. Everyone winced as he let out a screeching whistle but looked up at the sky amazed as a black object appeared. "Now everyone remain calm and don't move!" The old man shouted as a black horse with wings dropped from the sky and pranced behind him. The students were amazed as a Pegasus stood behind their professor with its wings fold and grazing on grass.

"I'm sure you all realize what this is! Are at least every female student does!" He laughed at his own joke as the horse sniffed at his pockets. He reached in and pulled out a few sugar cubes letting the Pegasus eat the small sweets. Michelle smiled as the winged horse happily ate the sugar cubes. She loved flying and flying with an animal is even better in her book. Remus looked down at his friend and smiled as he saw her smile. He hated the pain she was going through and was furious when Sirius had told them what had happened between her and his brother. Remus hated not being able to protect all of who was in his "pack".

"Now who would like to come up and pet him?" Before anyone could say anything Remus swiftly pushed Michelle out into the front. Stumbling she glared back at her friend.

"Ah! Miss. Dawn how wonderful! We've had such wonderful conversations for your love of animals. Now before you come over I want you to smile at him and hold out your hand." Michelle gave a nervous look back to her friend before following her professor's orders. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Michelle gave a loving smile to the winged horse and held her hand out for him. The pegasus gave her a strange look then slowly walked towards her and sniffing her hand. He stiffened for a moment and gave a wild look past her head, watching Remus. Michelle looked confused but starting cooing at the horse, saying soft words and trying to catch his attention again. After a while, before Professor Kettleburn stepped in, the pegasus nudged Michelle's hand as she started to pet him. Kettleburn clapped loudly as everyone slowly joined in. Michelle grinned and ruffled the horse's hair, patting him on the side of the neck.

"Now anyone else who would like to try, make a single line!" Professor Kettleburn smiled as a line started to form. The lesson went much better than he originally planned. Michelle gave the pegasus one last kiss to the nose the tried to leave until he grab her robe with his teeth. Michelle stopped in her tracks and looked back at the horse in confusion.

"Umm Professor?" Kettleburn looked back from his conversation with Remus to see his Pegasus gripping onto his favorite student's robes.

"Poseidon! What on earth are you doing?" He rushed over and tried to trade Michelle's robes with a sugar cube but refused to budge. It wasn't until Michelle started petting him again did Poseidon let go of her robes. "Well that's certainly strange." He mumbled.

"Professor I would like to make it to lunch." Michelle mumbled slightly while poking the horse's head. Professor Kettleburn tried to steer the pegasus away but he still refused to budge.

"Everyone is dismissed." He declared, ignoring the groans the accompanied his announcement. "Michelle I want you to lead him towards the woods. Try to get him to take off." Michelle looked confused but did as she was told, sweet talking the horse the entire way. When it was time for him to take off he still refused staring straight at Remus. Michelle noticed and shooed Remus away laughing. He seemed reluctant but started heading back towards the castle. With him out of sight the pegasus became playful and started to prance around, flapping his wings. Michelle took note of the strange act but decided to think about it later instead, laughing as Poseidon tried to get her to play.

"Try leaving again Miss. Dawn," Michelle nodded and kissed the pegasus on the head before walking off. But not five steps later, Poseidon was standing in her way, his wings spread. Putting her hands on her hips she shook a finger at him.

"Let me through Poseidon!" She said but the horse looked weary but lowered his wings slightly. Michelle smiled and hugged his neck. "It's alright Poseidon. Remus is a friend he would never hurt me." Poseidon snorted but reluctantly moved back to let her pass. She smiled and gave one last pet to the head before walking up the hill towards the castle.

* * *

Finally making it to the Great Hall for lunch, Michelle hesitated before walking in. Silently deciding she would not sit with Regulus or Sirius, she made the short trip to sit by Jessica Rutherford, her one sensible roommate.

"Hey Jessica." Slowly Michelle sat down receiving weird looks from Severus and the Slytherins around her. Everyone knew not to sit with Rutherford considering the last person who did ended with a fork in their hand. Jessica nodded and kept her eyes focused on her food as Michelle sat across from her.

"You didn't come back last night." Jessica commented before glancing up then stopping her movements to stare at her cheek. "What on earth happened?" She put down her silverware and leaned forward. "Which one did this?" Jessica's voice came out in a deadly whisper. For a second Michelle was afraid to say.

"Does it matter if I got them back?" Jessica whistled before going back to cutting her food.

"So that's why he looks like hell and sulking as an emo boy." Michelle raised her eyebrow at the analogy but shrugged.

"Actually I only got a punch in. It was Sirius that did the rest." Jessica twitched slightly in her movements but smirked.

"I thought he would be a good fighter." Michelle stared at her roommate for a second before bursting out laughing. Even though smiling hurt her cheek Michelle was glad to find a new friend that didn't involve any of the Black brothers. All in all, lunch was pretty peaceful until the yelling at the Gryffindor table started. Of course it involved the Marauders and Amy's fiery spirit.

Everyone who sat around Sirius Black knew that something was wrong with him while he kept passing glares over in his brother's direction. Sirius had only told the Marauders of what had happened last night so both Amy and Lily looked at him strangely. Not only did that tick them off something was wrong but when Michelle walked in she didn't immediately run towards Regulus or Severus. Actually now that they looked not even Severus was sitting with Regulus at that moment.

"Remus what's going on?" Amy asked while giving him her best serious stare, which was rare in her case. Remus looked uneasy in the situation and spoke quietly.

"Just a little scuffle." Neither of the girls looked satisfied with that answer and Amy turned towards Sirius.

"Alright Black, what's happened now between you and your brother?" Amy poked him in the side when he refused and received a glare in return before it was switched back to Regulus.

"Sirius Orion Black either you tell us or we're both marching straight over to Michelle to get answers!" Lily warned. Something in him snapped and he turn towards the two gingers.

"I have a dim wit of a brother who has the balls to lay his hand a woman." Before Remus could grab onto the fiery ginger, Amy quickly stood up and screamed, "What?" and without any warning she bopped him on the head. Sirius rubbed his head and looked offended but was not quick enough to catch her running over towards Michelle and watching her drag the blonde out of the Great Hall. Everyone in the Great Hall had stopped eating and was staring at the open doors leading out towards the grounds. Meanwhile, Sirius was further damaging his brain by banging it against the table as the rest of the Marauders and Lily watched.

"Dummy." Lily mumbled while picking up her bag and heading towards the library to study, already knowing that Amy would fill her in.

Amy dragged her much shorter friend towards the Black Lake and sat her down under an oak tree. Sitting directly in front her, Amy stared at her cheek now being able to see clearly.

"Now explain what happened." Michelle looked down at the ground and fiddled with her a blade of grass.

"Well you know how I had detention last night?" She whispered and noticed Amy nod her head. "Well when Regulus and I were walking down, he sort of… in a way proposed to me. Then went on saying he was going to get the Dark Mark on his birthday. I couldn't believe what he said. He truly believes that blood purity is the best for the wizarding world. He would rather get rid of everyone else." Tears started slowly pouring down her cheeks as she remembered the incident from the night before. Amy moved to sit beside her best friend and wrapped her arm around the crying girl.

"It's going to be alright girly. He'll come to his senses sooner or later! He has a bright head on his shoulders. You know that better than anyone." Amy tried to console her friend but was shocked when she saw her smile.

"He lied to me when we were little but I'm older now. He can scream about his mother and blood purity all he wants but I'm done with it. All summer this has been going on and enough is enough. As long as I can get through this day I'll be ok. As for Sirius it will just be awkward for a while but nothing to serious. Ha! Nothing can be as serious as Sirius!" Michelle laughed and grinned at her own joke.

"You've gone off your rocker haven't you?" Amy laughed while her friend shrugged.

"You've always known I was a bit loony. You're fault for befriending me anyways!" Both girls laughed and hugged each other. "You're going to tell Lily about this aren't you?"

"Oh you really DO know me!" Amy laughed while the two stood up connected by the arms.

"Now let's get us back to the castle for class! I can't miss divination!" Michelle smiled; glad to have finally talked to someone.

* * *

FINISHED FIFTH CHAPTER!


	6. Questionable Confrontations

I'm not gonna lie! I do feel horrible about procrastinating on this story. Just recently alot has been happening so I've been caught up in alot of drama. But here's the new chapter and once again I simply do not own Harry Potter or the Marauders what so ever :p I wish though! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Even though Michelle had talked to Amy she still wasn't sure about her decision. During her walk towards the Divination tower, Michelle had already caught a sight of Regulus and Sirius on different occasions. Moony had even tried to call her over despite and the furious hand gestures to be quiet. Along her way Michelle lost herself in summer memories. It wasn't that long ago when she and Regulus would fly around on his family's brooms in the woods. Just thinking of what also inspired in those very same woods made her shiver in pleasure as certain spots on her neck tingled from remembering what a sinful mouth can do. With glazed over eyes, Michelle walked into the Divination classroom on the sixth floor. Blindly walking, she sat on a random cushion, not actually planning on paying attention to this class in the current mood she was in. When Professor Featherlock started preaching on cartomancy did Michelle look over to see who was foolish enough to sit next to her. She flinched when it was the grey eyes of Regulus Black staring at her. Pretending to turn back to the lesson at hand and shuffle the tarot cards, she acted mechanically in dealing the cards as was drawn on the black board.

Regulus let his eyes roam, however, while Michelle concentrated on her own hands. He noticed how her back had straightened and her eyes didn't stray back over to his, only to his hands. Glancing at her face, he felt a pang of guilt from the bruise that was still present. Watching her hands move quickly and deftly, he also remembered a time over the summer when Michelle had snuck over a pack of tarot cards for them to experiment with. But those were happier times when they were free from his mother's watchful gaze and could snog freely in the woods. Leaning his elbow on the low table, Regulus rested his head on his hand deciding to say something that would cut the tension in half.

"You're still skillful at an art you don't plan to follow through with." Michelle stalled at her shuffling once again before speaking slowly.

"My brother taught me how to deal with cards. Even if they are tarots it would be a shame to throw away a final gift." Regulus winced at the mention of her dead brother. He never intended for his comment to bring up a touchy subject for Michelle.

"I didn't mean to bring up a rough subject Michelle."

"I know you didn't Regulus. I also know that you usually don't think before you speak unlike most Slytherins." She knew she was being unfair to her friend, but she was still a bit miffed from being punched. And rightfully so! Regulus took a few deep breaths before opening his mouth again.

"I'm just trying to smooth things over Michelle. You've been avoiding me to the point I thought you had left Hogwarts and transferred to Beauxbaton." Michelle snorted at this before letting him continue, "But I've been wanting to apologize for my actions the night before." Regulus tried to catch her eye but she was determined to avoid his.

Meanwhile, Professor Featherlock walked around the tables to monitor the students. His longish black hair was tied back with a leather cord while deep maroon eyes regarded the students work, giving tips when some were at a loss of what to do. Though his teeth were sharper than what a normal human would have, Professor Featherlock was probably the kindest teacher Michelle had ever met, besides Professor Kettleburn. He was also the only reason she decided to take this class. Divination had never been very interesting to Michelle but her brother had excelled in the subject, despite their mother's complaints.

"Mademoiselle Dawn, I see you are just as skilled with the cards as your brother was." He also had the most gorgeous French accent. Michelle smiled up at her professor.

"Thank you Professor Featherlock. I'm sure he would have loved to be your assistant in teaching." Michael Dawn was talented in Divination and planned to teach at Hogwarts after he had graduated. Sadly that dream was cut short when Death Eaters came to her home and murdered both her brother and mother in the invasion. Life had been difficult, but Michelle stood by her father and helped whenever she could; leaving her life generally too busy for any socializing. Professor Featherlock gave a sad smile and continued on with monitoring his students. Michelle watched as the tall man walk away from her table and checked on another table. Regulus was silent before he saw the sadness in Michelle's eyes and took the cards from her to shuffle himself. She watched silently as he attempted, and failed, to set up the cards in the basic formation.

"You're doing it wrong." Michelle whispered, leaning over to fix the form.

"Well sorry for not being an expert at dealing cards." Regulus rolled his eyes catching a small smile on Michelle's lips. It wasn't long before the bell rang signaling for the students to leave. The tension grew once again as Michelle packed up the cards as well as her stuff before shuffling towards the front of the room. Smiling at the professor and handing him the deck, she quickly tried to rush out of the classroom. What Michelle was not expecting however, was James to grab her hand just as she reached the staircase. Bewildered, she tried to pull her hand out of the one man she disliked, but was no match for the athlete's strength.

"I swear to Merlin, Potter, if you do not let me go you will be pissing blood for a month!" Michelle growled, digging her nails into the boy's wrist. James looked peeved but continued to drag the complaining Slytherin down the stairs and through the halls.

* * *

Sirius Black wandered around the quidditch pitch, waiting for his best friend to arrive. Looking up towards the sky, he wondered what was taking James so long; but when a high pitched scream came from the entrance to the field, he knew. In came the infamous James Potter, Gryffindor, with a screaming and kicking Michelle Dawn, Slytherin, over his shoulder.

"James Potter if you do not put me down this instant I'll hex you into oblivion!" Michelle gave one last knee kick to James' chest before she was rudely dropped to her feet. She glared up at the man who dropped her but James was glaring at Sirius.

"Talk to her or else we will!" With that final statement, James walked away from the two. With his back turned, Michelle stuck her tongue out at the annoying Gryffindor before turning and facing a Black brother she was also trying to avoid. Sirius stared at the girl he had known before starting Hogwarts. He did remember a time when the two of them would get along but that was ages ago. Rubbing the back of his neck, Sirius watched as Michelle started to walk towards the entrance of the Quidditch field. He watched her legs move from beneath her skirt, the way her hips moved with each step, the way her hair swayed against her back and knew he was a fool. But anyone who knows a fool knows they are desperate.

"Michelle we need to talk," Sirius called after her. The girl in question merely raised the back of her hand and waved it back.

"We really don't Sirius. What you said last night was perfectly clear about what you think of the situation." The blonde exited the pitch and started the hike back to the castle, with Sirius right on her heels. Once Sirius had caught up to Michelle he grabbed her wrist and turned her to face him.

"Yes, Michelle, we really do. Why have you not gone to the Hospital Wing to get a potion?" Michelle glared at Sirius before yanking her wrist out of his hand and stepping away from him.

"First off, do not touch me. Second, I'm not some girly girl who needs a potion for a simple bruise. I've had much worse injuries than this. Third, we have no reason to talk. You've made it clear I'm nothing to you so I quite frankly do not give a damn of your opinion. If my parents weren't so friendly with yours I would gladly say I'm finished with you Black brothers. However I refuse to eat my own words." Michelle turned her back again to the Gryffindor and started walking.

"Stop running away from everything."

That simple sentence froze Michelle. Every limb was stiff as she slowly turned around with a certain fire in her eyes.

"Stop running away says Sirius Black. Stop running away says the man who abandoned his family, fortune and title. Stop running away says the one who doesn't have to deal with the expectations of being a pureblood. You don't understand anymore what it's like to be in my position or world. Before you tell me to stop running away how about you reattach your balls and face your life head on." The two students glared at each other, neither willing to back down. Red flashed in the side of Michelle's vision and just as Sirius clenched his fists she grinned. She knew she had won.

"You know what? Fuck you Dawn. I don't even know why I bothered." Sirius sneered at the Slytherin and walked past her. Making his way back to the castle, the Gryffindor student didn't realize Michelle's grin never leaving her face or the dead look in her eyes.

"It's hard to choose between the pleasure and the pain isn't it, Sirius?" She whispered before also heading towards the castle.

* * *

Severus continued to watch outside one of the castle windows towards the confrontation between his fellow housemate and enemy. He knew something was up between the two but couldn't for the life of him understand why Dawn put up with them. It wasn't long before his peace was interrupted by the one person he couldn't stand, James Potter.

"Become a peeping tom now have you Snape?" James drawled as stood in front of the Slytherin. Looking out the window himself, James noticed a certain blonde out there by herself. Frowning slightly, he caught himself and whipped his wand out causing Severus to do the same. However, James was faster. Casting a quick spell James made Severus defenseless and levitated him into the air upside down. Students gathered around the spectacle and watched with glee as a Slytherin was being bullied for once.

"Come now Snivellus, it looks as if you could use a bath!" James levitated a struggling Severus towards the outside corridor of the school and to the Black Lake. On the way more students gathered around the spectacle and even Black had caught up with his friend. As he reached the Black Lake and hovered Severus over the icy surface did someone speak up.

"Don't be such an ass, Potter. It becomes quite annoying to deal with your pig headedness." Spoke Amy from the crowd of onlookers. Potter shot a look towards the ginger and gripped his wand tighter.

"Stay out of this O'Brian. This doesn't concern you." The brunette turned back towards his victim. "Now who would like to see Snivellus take a bath?" The crowd cheered while Severus cursed at James to the bowels of hell. Potter was about to release the spell until a wand pointed at the back of his neck. Frozen, he heard Amy's voice yet again.

"Put him back on land and leave. Final warning." The ginger dug her wand into the taller boy's neck, expecting him to listen. However, a wand soon was dug into her on neck.

"Drop it O'Brian." Sirius growled. The three didn't notice another figure approach until everyone was silent. However the first of the three to notice was Sirius, when his head was roughly pulled back by the hair.

"Don't ever threaten my friend." Michelle growled as she elbowed Sirius' chest. Glaring at the offending Gryffindor, Michelle took out her own wand and used Incarerous on him. Not sparing him another glance she headed towards James Potter with fire in her eyes. At this point James had thrown Severus to the side, back on land and was pointing his wand at Michelle, a hex on the tip of his tongue. However the Slytherin girl merely smiled and stood directly in front of his wand, the tip to her chest. Noticing that Amy was checking on Severus, Michelle took a step closer to the Gryffindor. Before giving him the chance to react, she pushed his chest and sent him flying into the Black Lake. Smirking as he came to the surface she walked towards her friends.

"Next time consider who is related to whom before picking a fight." Michelle hooked arms with Severus and slowly started to walk towards the castle, glaring at all who stood by the spectacle. James crawled out of the lake and used the counter curse on Sirius to release him from the ropes wrapped around his body. Both boys watched as the two Slytherins walked up the hill. Amy slowly shook her head at the two.

"Just grow up already." The Gryffindor girl followed the same path that Michelle and Severus took as the group start to disperse. Remus Lupin walked up to the two boys with a frown. Sirius was watching the distant figures of Michelle Dawn and Severus Snape, while James dried himself.

"What happened?" Was the simple question the blonde asked and his responses were just as simple. James shrugged his shoulders stating that "Snivellus" looked as if he wanted a bath and Sirius merely mumbled that Michelle could rot. Raising an eyebrow, Remus decided against asking what Sirius meant and let him cool down. But rolling his eyes he walked ahead with James leaving Sirius to his moping. Both boys knew when to leave one another alone. And Sirius was seriously sending off some negative energy…

* * *

Michelle guided Severus to a small alcove and sat him down, rubbing her eyes and leaning back.

"What happened?" She asked the black haired boy. He shot a quick glare at her before calming his expression.

"Shouldn't I be asking that of you? Anything you would like to share between you and Black?" Michelle's face colored and her face became void of emotion.

"I don't know what you are referring to Severus. But why did Potter suddenly attack you?" Severus merely stared at Michelle. The girl clenched her fists and calmly waited for an answer but was sorely disappointed. Michelle sighed and gave a small smile.

"Fine I'll drop it. But next time I'm throwing you in the lake myself for avoiding my questions."

"You need to talk to Regulus." Severus whispered. Michelle's shoulders drooped slightly as she looked out the entrance to the small alcove they were sitting in. She knew she couldn't avoid him the entire school year, considering that they had just started. But at the same time she didn't know how she could pretend none of the events had happened. Nightmares haunted her in her sleep of him receiving the Dark Mark and destroying the homes of so many innocent people. Michelle might not have been the stereotypical Slytherin but she knew a better way in gaining power than through a tyrant and following a 'ruler'. She didn't kneel before idiots.

"I know. I will just… later." She winced at the irony of her statement since she was the one avoiding the Black. Severus gave her that look she hated and she rolled her eyes and leaned forward onto her knees. "Alright I'll talk to him today. Happy?" The other Slytherin nodded his head before standing.

"Common room. Tonight." Was all the mysterious boy said before leaving their hiding place. Michelle winced and closed her eyes. _Today has already been far too long, _she thought. She was about to stand herself when two bumbling students practically sat on top of her, making out. Screaming, she hexed the two so that their tongues turned into horns and stormed out of the alcove towards the library.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the Slytherin girl were her two friends meeting in their own common room to discuss her love life. Lily Evans and Amy O'Brian sat in a corner of the Gryffindor common room and close together for even more privacy.

"So after today's events it would seem that something happened without us present." Grumbled Amy while tipping the back of her chair and looking up towards the ceiling. Lily gave her a disapproving look about her chair then nodded her own head in agreement.

"That seems to be happening alot lately. Perhaps we could try with someone else? Like Severus perhaps?" Amy snorted before rolling her eyes.

"Forget it. She's too hooked on Regulus and besides Severus is merely a friend to her. What gets to her is that she knows Regulus is a fighter, even Sirius. That's what draws her. Severus is too much like her anyways." Amy said while looking around the common room. Lily gave her a doubtful look but swallowed any protests about the comparison. She also glanced around the common room but noticed something odd.

"Where are the boys?" Lily asked. Amy noticed that four certain men were missing from the couches over by the fire place. The girl shrugged and went back to the dazed look in her eyes.

"Who knows but what about the Halloween party this year? We still need to figure out our costumes." Lily gave the girl another look.

"I thought we were supposed to be helping Michelle here?" Amy gave the other ginger a grin and just shrugged.

"She's in a rut. What can we do until she talks to either of them? So until then we can figure out what our costumes for the Halloween party!" Lily sighed and rolled her eyes but did have to agree with her spacey friend. There really wasn't much for them to do unless Michelle made up with one of the Black's.

* * *

It wasn't long before Michelle trudged back to the Slytherin common room. She knew she couldn't stay in the library forever however it didn't hurt to hide there. The travel down to the dungeon seemed to last an eternity when in reality it was only five minutes. As she entered the common room and saw no one there she sighed in relief. Sitting down in one of the dark green leather couches in front of the fire she closed her eyes and relaxed from the warmth of the flames. Younger students floated through towards their rooms, avoiding the blonde. However when hands gently rested behind Michelle's head she peaked open an eye to look above her and into grey eyes. Closing her eye again Michelle huffed.

"Bugger off Malfoy, I'm not in the mood to deal with you." The other Slytherin just smirked slightly and put his hands on her shoulders. Feeling her stiffen, his smirk merely widened.

"Come now, Dawn. I'm not the reason for your foul mood so why punish me?" Michelle grimaced and shrugged his hands off, standing up. She turned her back towards the fire and watched the aristocratic blonde.

"You're a git. That's how I can so easily punish you." She stated while watching him. Something flickered across his face but it was swiftly replaced with a cold mask. Lucius slowly walked around the couch and sat down.

"You're too quick to judge Dawn. Just look at your behavior today. Pushing another _student_ into the Black Lake is not exactly positive behavior. However, that is not why I am here. He said he would give you another chance to redeem yourself. This is a onetime offer and he has high expectations for you, Michelle." Lucius looked pleased with himself for the news he gave to Michelle. However, the same could not be said for her. Michelle was glaring at Lucius with her head held high as she looked down at him.

"I gave HIM the same answer I'm about to give you Lucius. Go to hell. I don't want anything to do with your _cult_. I refuse to be associated with that crap." It was Lucius' turn to glare at the other blonde and standing from his position on the couch, he walked towards Michelle. Only to be stopped with Michelle's wand pointed at him. Both Slytherins stared at each other, neither willing to back down.

"You will sorely regret your decision, Dawn. He will not take kindly to this." Lucius stated but was puzzled when Michelle smirked.

"I only wish I could be there to see his face and your punishment for failing him." Lucius saw red before shoving aside Michelle's wand and grabbing her throat. Picking her up and forcing her against the mantel, he brought his face close to hers.

"Watch who you speak to, Dawn. One of these days you'll get what's coming to you." He growled to her. She grabbed his wrist and dug her nails in and tried to kick, but he was too close. However, she was quickly saved by someone entering the common room. Lucius immediately dropped her onto the floor and composed himself. Looking over he saw Regulus Black glaring at him. Smirking to himself and he looked down his nose to see Michelle also glaring up at him, reaching for her wand. Fixing his uniform he started to walk towards the boys dormitories.

"Think about it Michelle. I'll give you two days." And with that final statement he walked towards the boys dormitories with his head held high. Regulus watched as Michelle slowly picked herself up and walks back over towards the sofa. Plopping down she stared into the fireplace before grabbing the nearest pillow and throwing it into the roaring fire. Watching the satin burn she felt Regulus sit beside her. Everything was silent for a while and the two friends enjoyed the company of each other.

"It's been a while since we just sat together." Michelle mumbled while closing her eyes and relaxing back. Regulus nodded his head in silence.

"I apologize for acting childish." Regulus whispered. Michelle snorted and leaned her elbows onto her knees.

"You mean you apologize for acting like a bastard and punching me in the face? That's hardly childish." Michelle stared at her folded hands and waited for him to say something.

"That too." The two smiled but Michelle sighed.

"I'm serious about this Regulus. If you lay another hand against me or try to force me into anything I will forget about you. I don't care if we have been friends for a long time I won't stand for being hit." She looked forward into the flames as Regulus was stiff. Tilting her head to the side, Michelle watched his expressions. She didn't want to have this conversation in the first place, but if she was required to have it then there really was no point in beating around the bush.

"You're blunt like always. That's one thing I enjoy about you. So many girls jump around a subject and expect men to get it." Regulus gave a small smile as he remembered a childhood memory. It involved the both of them and how Michelle bluntly stated to her father that she was going to marry Regulus no matter what he said or did.

"It's the only way I know how to act. Now! We finally got this out of the way I'm going to bed! I'll see you tomorrow Regulus!" Michelle gave the Slytherin boy a smile and walked quickly towards the girls dormitories. Regulus stayed on the couch for a while merely thinking about what had happened the past couple of days. Deciding to not linger on it, he too, walked up towards the boys dormitories for some sleep.

* * *

The next day began bright and early for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Michelle had woken up refreshed from a good night's rest earlier than expected, but planned to skip to the Great Hall for breakfast. So after showering and putting on her school uniform, that is exactly what she did. She even skipped over to the Slytherin's table with the disapproving glares of the few early risers of her house. Plopping besides Severus, she began to dig into the feast in front of her. Severus stared at her. Michelle glanced over and bid him a good morning. Still staring though. She tried to ask about what was in the Daily Prophet. Not even a response.

"Ok, what?" Michelle finally asked, putting her utensils down.

"You do realize the time, correct?" He stated in a monotone voice.

"I am capable of waking up before noon, you know. I just choose not to." Michelle started eating again, grabbing more sausage. Severus rolled his eyes and continued reading the paper. After about twenty minutes and still no show from Regulus, Michelle decided to head towards her first class of the day, potions.


	7. Payback!

**TA DAH! Once again another lovely chapter ;D I just want to thank everyone who is still reading this and following. I noticed a few people favorite this story as well and THANK YOU! But here we go with another chapter and I hope you all really like it! Reviews are greatly helpful, especially with any criticism. On a side note I most certainly do NOT own Harry Potter series.**

* * *

Sirius Black slumped against the wooden table in Slughorn's potions class. He had already tried convincing the jolly professor to change his so called "partner" with James; however Slughorn merely laughed it off. Knowing any second that Michelle would sit beside him Sirius waited... and waited… and still waited until Slughorn started teaching his lesson of the day. The black haired boy looked towards the empty seat next to him as if there was a mistake. When the lesson was half way over and still the seat was empty, a tight knot had formed in the pit of his stomach for some unknown reason. Looking towards the back of the room he noticed that a mysterious Irish ginger was missing as well. The knot eased but didn't all disappear. Who knew what O'Brian could do to Michelle's sanity? Or at least what was left it anyways…

* * *

However Michelle was a bit more than peeved at her current situation. Forget about having to deal with a pissy Black, she was more upset over the fact that she was hanging upside down by her ankles. Amy O'Brian, one of Michelle's best friends and a damn Gryffindor, had dragged Michelle out of the castle by her wrist and towards the oak by the Black Lake. Michelle glared at the red headed girl and began calling her every rotten name in the book. The Irish girl merely rolled her eyes before taking a seat in front of her friend.

"Alright potty mouth, what's going on with you?" Amy drawled while leaning back on her hands.

"Please tell me you didn't seriously drag me out here to talk about my life, while I'm currently missing potions." Michelle stared at Amy, resisting the urge to cross her arms over her chest in favor for holding her skirt above her knees. When the ginger nodded, Michelle started cursing her all over again. Amy merely smiled and waited until the blonde finished her rant. Running out of steam, Michelle sighed and gave her a look.

"What do you want to know?" Michelle waited for Amy to say something but it never came. "Alright the only thing going on is that Sirius is being an ass and Regulus isn't much better, but we finally had a talk so he's getting better. Happy?" Amy shook her head.

"That doesn't explain why Sirius is being all moody as a banshee on pms." Michelle snorted at the similarity of the two and shrugged.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? Potter carried me towards the quidditch pitch and Black was there. But all we did was argued." Amy raised an eyebrow and gave Michelle a knowing look.

"Now let's take a look through the past," Michelle groaned at Amy's lecture tone, "You've known the Blacks since you were all six, you _used _to get along with Sirius and not Regulus, now it's vice versa, Regulus has a thing for you, and Sirius has been acting strange since you started getting it on with his brother. Which means?" Amy looked up expectantly at her friend.

"Something I'm never going to acknowledge. Now if you don't seriously put me down I'm going to be sick." Amy lay down in the grass and crossed her hands above her head.

"Just think about it Michelle. You know the path that Regulus is going to take. You know it will only end up hurting you, while with Sirius you know you're safe from heart ache."

"That is until he throws me to the gutters and starts shagging some other floozy." Michelle glared at her best girlfriend but was growing tired of holding her skirt up. "Seriously Ams you need to put me down." The Gryffindor relented and mutter the counter spell, causing Michelle to fall onto her back. Gasping for breath, Michelle glared at the Gryffindor.

"What if you just listen to what Sirius has to say for once?"

"What if you finally decided to snog Remus?" Amy blushed at the sarcastic question but she was relentless.

"Why would it be so horrible? You already have an idea of what he will say to you."

"That's just it Amy. I don't want to hear it. I don't want to deal with the whole 'choosing between brothers' antic. I've known both boys for a long time and I know what to expect from Regulus. He's a safe option. However with Sirius… one moment he's joking and laughing the next he's glaring at me and being spiteful. Why should I put up with that?" Michelle started pulling handfuls of grass from the ground while staring at the lake.

"Because you know he will change for you. He talks crap about you but you know it's just for show. I'm not saying you should just forget Regulus but just give Sirius a chance before blocking him out." Before Amy could finish her sentence, Michelle was already standing and dusting the back of her skirt off.

"Just forget it, Amy. Nothing is going to happen between Sirius and I. Slytherins and Gryffindors don't work in romantic relationships." Amy raised an eye brow at this.

"You do realize you act more like a Gryffindor than a Slytherin right?" Michelle just grinned and got a crazed look in her eye.

"But you don't realize just how much I can manipulate the situation, dear, sweet Amy. Just having you wrapped around my finger for now is good enough." Michelle winked at her friend before walking off, already forgetting about her potion's class. Amy watched as her friend walked back towards the castle with her head held high. Her heart clenched for her friend's dilemma.

* * *

Herbology went by in seconds and Defense against the Dark Arts was merely another review of what the class will entail for the year. Michelle couldn't have been more dazed if she was hit with the Imperius curse. Lunch had finally popped up and the Slytherin slowly walked towards the Great Hall for her fill of food. Before going through the doors of the majestic hall, the teenager took a deep breathe to calm her nerves and put on a smile for Regulus. As she walked calmly into the hall, Michelle could easily feel the eyes of the Gryffindors on her and already she knew something was up. Sitting beside Regulus and Severus, she knew that they would quickly fill her in. Or at least Regulus would.

"What happened and why are those damn Gryffindorks staring at me?" Michelle asked Regulus as she loaded food onto her plate. It wasn't until Severus stopped her from taking a bite of her food did she look at the two boys. She decided to glance down the table and noticed that none of the other Slytherins were eating either.

"Someone heard that the food was tampered with." Severus mumbled while sparing a glance towards the Gryffindor table.

"So then _everyone_ is just going to stare at the food and not eat? No one has the balls to just try it?" Michelle asked. Regulus just shrugged.

"Survival," Regulus stated. Michelle groaned and banged her head on the table. Already she knew who was responsible for this. And already she had decided that she didn't give a damn. Picking up her fork again, Michelle scooped some carrots into her mouth and started chewing. The entire hall was filled with tension. After a while though everything seemed calmed and the rest of the Slytherins started eating. However it wasn't until Regulus started laughing did everyone realize something was wrong. Michelle glared at her childhood friend while he pointed to his head. Slowly, Michelle brought her hand up to her hair and pulled a strand over her shoulder. Her only reaction to the hot pink strand was her slit eyes and tense shoulders. Putting down her eating utensils, Michelle gripped the edge of the table. Taking a deep breath she barely heard Slughorn ensuring the Slytherins he could fix everything. Rage filled her body as she stood up from the table, body shaking in emotions. Having a prank done on everyone in her house would have been laughable, only if it didn't involve her. Turning her head slightly she looked over at the Gryffindor table to see the Marauders laughing, minus Amy and Lily who looked pale. Michelle's hand searched for a knife until Severus grabbed her wrist. Severus stood as well and both Slytherin's exited the Great Hall. Regulus was left by himself to glare at his idiot brother.

* * *

Lily and Amy knew something was up with the Marauders when Sirius and James were watching the Slytherin intently as they ate. However it wasn't until Michelle's hair had slowly started to turn a startling hot pink did they know what was about to happen. Both girls had paled significantly when Michelle had stood and turned in their direction. Amy remembered when her own hair had been that color and knew that the Marauders had used the same exact spell that Michelle had on her. Meaning, if Severus or Slughorn couldn't get the color out of Michelle's hair quick, the Marauders would have hell to pay. Well, James and Sirius would mostly. Amy turned towards Sirius and James, who were both still laughing their heads off.

"You don't realize what you just did, do you?" Amy was still pale in the face while the boys wiped tears from their eyes. James was the first to regain control of his lungs.

"Are you kidding? That was priceless!" Amy and Lily both shook their heads and merely grabbed their bags.

"How long do you think they'll last?" Amy asked Lily as the exited the loud hall.

"Not very, if someone is unable to counter the spell," Both Gryffindor girls shrugged and started heading towards their respective classes.

* * *

Michelle was effectively having a panic attack. Already was she pulling at random strands of her fluorescent pink hair and imagining the painful things she could do to get back at Sirius Black. Severus Snape, though appeared calm, was secretly fuming. Once again those idiot Marauders had caused hell for Michelle. He knew that Slughorn would become a bumbling fool, House Head or not, with so many Slytherins demanding for a potion to fix the damage. Severus led the way to a smaller classroom located in the dungeons, which he used for personal use. Not stopping in his tracks, the potion loving wizard started raiding the thousands of vials he had stored in secrecy. Grabbing an emerald colored vial, Severus walked stiffly towards Michelle. The look on her face indicated that she was indeed not enjoying her situation very much and promised torture to anyone that dared to mess with her at the moment. He handed the vial over to her shaking hand and watched as the yellow liquid fell into her mouth. Michelle's mouth twisted as the sour liquid fell down her esophagus and towards her stomach. She never did care much for potions, but sighed as her scalp tingled and gave a grateful smile.

"Thank you, Severus." Michelle whispered while running a hand through her original blonde hair. However, her relief was short lived as she remembered who had caused her lunch to end early. "_I'm going to kill them!_" She growled while clenching her fists. Severus, calmly putting away the used vial, raised an eyebrow at the statement.

"I would rather you not be thrown into Azkaban for those buffoons." He drawled, now leaning against a desk. Michelle smirked at his statement and turned towards him.

"Of course not, who would you have to talk to about your lovely flower?" Severus gave her a dark look, but she merely shook it off. "You know I'm not going to just let old Slughorn take care of the situation and our dear _Headmaster_ was merely laughing at us." Suddenly Michelle's face brightened.

"I got it! My dear Severus, how would you like to be involved in a prank to get back at those two blunder heads?" The boy in question tilted his head to the side in curiosity. Michelle merely gave a grin that would have had Cheshire Cat envious. Hopping onto a desk, she began to delve into her devious plan.

* * *

A full month had passed since that faithful day the prank was played. Quidditch tryouts and practices have already begun and everyone was getting ready for the Halloween feast, especially the separate parties for each house. Everything seemed fine and healthy between the houses, well, minus the Marauders and the Slytherin trio. Michelle went to great lengths to ignore Sirius and James, which came to an impressive extent considering she was partnered with one of them in at least one class. She still associated with Remus, Peter, Lily and Amy. There was no reason to be upset with them since she knew they had no part in the plan, though she was still a bit miffed that Peter and Remus laughed with the rest of them. However, knowing she would soon be able to complete her plan as Halloween grew nearer and nearer with each day, caused Michelle's hyperness level to soar. It was hard to merely sit still in class anymore. Regulus became suspicious each time Michelle disappeared with Severus, and went as far as to confront the other male of their whereabouts at night. Severus had merely scoffed at his friend and told him to ask Michelle if he so desperately wanted to know. Regulus had one problem with that… Damn Slytherin pride. The day had finally dawned upon the student population however. Michelle was finally able to contain her hyperness and had even started talking to Sirius and James, even if it was instructions for some potion or spell.

Michelle had always considered Halloween her favorite celebration of the year. The castle was filled with decorations from cob webs, to flying bats and the ghosts were roaming more freely than usual. Either way, Michelle loved how it felt. Knowing she could easily get away with scaring first and second years by merely showing a bloody dagger or by having Peeves help in making the stereotypical ghost moans. But this Halloween was going to be special. This Halloween, Michelle was going to get back at Sirius and James for changing her hair pink.

The feast had been splendid, as it was every year, and the house ghosts even showed up for the event. Michelle could barely sit still in her seat as the Bloody Baron told the same tale of defeating some foe or what not. Severus had gently placed his hand on her shaking knee and squeezed slightly to get her to sit still. Regulus however saw the movement and also placed his hand on her other knee and squeezed it, not in reassurance but in possessiveness. Michelle looked sideways at Regulus and gave him a look of concern before squeezing the back of his hand. Finally the feast ended and all the students were rushing back to the dorms, whether it was to go to bed or to quickly get dressed for the parties that their house threw every Halloween. Having planned far ahead, it didn't take Michelle long to slide herself into the slim costume. She never cared for those girls that used Halloween as an excuse to dress whorish. She despised those girls for disrespecting the true meaning of Halloween. But if she could easily catch Sirius' eye by dressing up as such then she would. However, she gladly embraced the rich culture of the holiday and despised dressing sexy just for the occasion. Sirius was going to pay tonight…

Her costume wasn't small, by any means, but it did require magic to be used on the back to tie a red corset with small bats magically flying around it. The top of the corset was heart shaped with small black lace, enhancing her cleavage but hiding it in a way, and ended just before reaching her hips. A small black half jacket covered her shoulders and made a collar for her neck in the back. A satin skirt hung off her hips and end at her shins with a slit going just a little bit above her knee. Michelle point her wand at her mouth and used the spell Severus taught her to sharpen her canines and change her eye color to red. She knew she was taking the whole 'gothic vampire' stage a bit far, but she had to make sure she wouldn't be recognized. Using magic again to do the top part of her hair into a braid and leaving the underside loose, then changing her hair color to a dark chestnut. Smirking at her reflection, she knew that even her own father wouldn't recognize her and felt proud for a moment. While adding a few accessories to her ears and a simple silver ring, Michelle slowly slipped on her black leather heeled boots. Resting for a moment on her bed it finally dawned on her what she was about to do. Shaking her head slightly, she grabbed her silver mask and walked out towards the Slytherin common room. Seeing her two friends, both in dress robes, Michelle quickly rushed over towards them for approval.

Severus was the first to notice the brunette walking his way and with a shock, realized that it was Michelle. Eyes widening it caused Regulus to end their conversation and also watch the girl practically run towards them. His brows knit in confusion but when she smiled up at him he received the shock of his life.

"Michelle?" Regulus asked while looking her up and down. To say she was pretty would have been an understatement. She was beautiful to him, however he would have preferred it if she had kept her hair blonde.

"You look splendid." Severus gave her a rare smile and kissed the back of her hand. Michelle grinned at his behavior and both boys noticed her sharpened canines.

"Not a very original idea, Michelle." Regulus grinned when she huffed.

"If you're not going to shower me with compliments then I shall take my leave." Michelle huffed while putting her mask on. It only covered the upper part of her face, allowing her to speak and breathe freely. Regulus gave her a questioning look.

"You're not coming to the party?" Regulus asked, displaying his disappointment through his voice. Michelle shook her head and grinned.

"I'm getting back at a certain couple. Don't worry though, if there is enough time I'll stop by and dance with you." She winked at the taller male and started to make her way out of the common room, determination in every step. The two men watched as their friend walked literally towards the lion's den.

"Is there a reason why she didn't share this with me?" Regulus whispered, clenching one hand. Severus discreetly rolled his eyes.

"She doesn't need you worrying about her." Regulus huffed and also started to exit the common room with Severus behind him.

"We're going to be hearing about this tomorrow morning aren't we?"

"Of course," Severus mumbled, the glee inside him however was getting harder and harder to control as he remembered the plan.

* * *

Michelle couldn't exactly remember the last time she was so nervous. Looking at the ordinary wooden door, which would normally lead into a classroom, led into what Michelle fondly started to call, the 'lion's den'. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves and making sure her mask was in place, Michelle slowly opened the door. What immediately caught her attention was the amount of RED decorations. It figures that the Gryffindor in charge of decorations would go all out. A second thing that caught Michelle's attention was how warm the room truly was. Even though a fire was running, it seemed that with the amount of bodies present they would have put it out by then. Closing the door behind her, Michelle plastered a pleasant smile on her face and slowly started to mingle with enemy.

Mindless chatter was annoying to Michelle, especially when stuck with a group of brainless girls. Already she had the urge to curse one when the girl started talking about the 'slimy Slytherins'. Excusing herself, Michelle started to search for her target. However, being in the middle of the room had its disadvantages when everyone was wearing masks. So battling her way to the wall, Michelle had made up her mind to get a drink. Finally finding the snack table, the Slytherin cautiously filled her cup with some sort of punch that was probably spiked. While swirling the drink around and deciding whether to trust it or not, Michelle didn't notice another body walking towards her.

"It's not spiked if that's what you're thinking." A masculine voice said behind her. Turning around she couldn't help but give a smile. This could possibly be easier than she thought. Right in front of her stood a man with shaggy black hair to his shoulders tied back loosely, wearing a cowboy outfit. Grey eyes sparkled behind his mask. Michelle really had trouble holding her laughter in. Realizing that the person standing in front of her was Sirius Black, in a cowboy costume, was a riot.

"And I'm supposed to believe that coming from a cowboy or from a wanted man?" Michelle coyly asked.

"My word is my honor." Sirius said while giving a slight bow grinning up at the beautiful girl in front of him. However, something was tugging at the back of his mind about this girl. It was as if he knew her. She wasn't some random girl from Gryffindor.

"Well I guess I have no choice but to trust you at this moment." Michelle smiled and slowly sipped at her punch, maintaining eye contact. She knew she had to be careful. Already Sirius was getting that look in his eye of recognition. Finishing her punch she tossed the cup in a bin.

"What year are you?" Sirius asked.

"Sixth. Yourself?" Michelle answered without hesitating.

"Seventh. Why have I never seen you in the common room before?"

"Oh I mostly spend my time outside and come back late usually. Now I know you're not trying to figure out my identity are you? You should know better Mr. Black." Michelle gave a secretive smile and pulled the stunned guy onto the dance floor. With the music being too upbeat for either of them to dance properly, both decided to just do what was natural. In this case, let's just agree that neither of their parents would have approved the dance. Michelle continued to keep a small distance between them while Sirius tried to move closer. She had never been so glad that she was excellent at charms. The two of them danced a little bit more before another girl decided to steal Sirius' attention. Michelle gladly took her chance to escape from the arrogant man. Looking around the cramped room, Michelle could instantly spot two bright red headed girls a mile away. Grinning, she decided to test her disguise. Slowly she walked up to the small group of girls and moseyed her way into the circle. It didn't take long for her to understand the gist of the conversation; who was dancing with who. Michelle couldn't explain how they didn't understand that it was a masquerade for a reason. Nodding at the appropriate time, Michelle started to zone out while glancing around the room.

"What did you say your name was?" A random girl asked, shocking Michelle out of her daze. Giving, what she assumed, the younger girl a smile and delivered a swift reply.

"I didn't give my name." The girls in the circle started at Michelle. However, Amy raised a brow at the reply. She knew barely anyone in Gryffindor would have replied in such a snarky way.

"Then do you mind giving it?" She asked, turning her body towards the suspicious girl. Michelle tilted her head to the side and held that insufferable smile.

"I thought the whole point of a masquerade was to have everyone disguised?"

"It's just a party with friends. What harm is there saying your name? If you truly are from Gryffindor that is," Amy gave a haughty smile and crossed her arms. Michelle knew that Amy should have been placed in Ravenclaw or even Slytherin for her annoying tongue.

"It's Christina Woodward." Michelle cringed on the inside but held her stance. Amy quickly glanced over at Lily to see if she had recognized the name. When the other ginger showed no sign of recognition, Amy gave a cold stare to Michelle.

"You don't believe me?" Michelle asked.

"What she means is that we just haven't heard of you in all of our years of attending Hogwarts." Lily jumped in to defend her friend. Amy merely stood back and stared at Michelle. When she was about to reply, a man came up behind Lily and hugged her. All conversation ceased as Lily turned a bright red and turned her head to see who it was. However it didn't take long for Michelle to guess, even with a hat, James Potter could never hide his mop of hair. And Lily apparently figured it out as well since she elbowed the man in the ribs and stormed off mumbling to herself. The four girls were quiet, except for Amy and Michelle.

"Poor luck, James! Next time, don't try a sneak attack." Amy was holding her stomach from laughing. Not just from him being elbowed but for the fact that he was dressed as Zorro.

"Oi James, what did you do now?" asked a cowboy, who was quick to walk up behind him. The girls beside Michelle began to giggle and she tried desperately hard not to glare at them. Doesn't mean she couldn't help her eye twitch from annoyance. Immediately, the cowboy's attention was drawn to her and she gave a small smile.

"Well, howdy there little missy." Sirius grabbed Michelle's hand and kissed the back of it again. Michelle gave a smile and nodded her head slightly.

"It's hilarious that you're trying to do a Western accent." She commented and rolled her eyes. Sirius grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

"Gotta keep up with the costume, love, speaking of which, isn't the gothic vampire thing over done?" He gave his own smirk. Amy and James watched the two interact. Michelle raised an eye brow and started to walk around him.

"And don't you know better than to question a woman in her choice of clothing?" She asked while removing her half jacket and revealing her neck. Giving him a look, she cued him into following. Amy and James still watched as they left. James looked over at Amy and started to ask her a question until she butted in.

"Name is Christina Woodward. Don't know the house and no I'm not going to dance with you. Go find Lily, you dolt." And with her final words, Amy went searching for a certain blonde headed amber eyed boy to dance with, leaving James to desperately search for Lily.

Michelle had led Sirius to the opposite side of the enlarged classroom, feeling positive that the others wouldn't be over there. Throwing her jacket onto a chair, she slowly started to walk around Sirius. The music had turned into something more sensual and slow. Michelle grabbed Sirius' hands and made him hold her waist as she turned her back to him and started dancing. His hands inched over her stomach before settling on her hips. The two danced together without saying anything. It wasn't until the song was over and a love song started to play, Sirius slowly turned Michelle around and placed her arms on his shoulders. His hands were hot against her hips as they danced. He looked into her red eyes and pondered over something for a moment.

"How did you know my name?" He asked, not stopping their steps. Michelle gave a small laugh and looked down slightly at his chest.

"Everyone knows the good looks of Sirius Black. You didn't try very hard to disguise yourself." Michelle looked back up into his smiling grey eyes.

"After seven years this partially becomes a joke." His grin shown through his tired eyes and for a second Michelle didn't want to go through with her plan. But only for a second. Michelle grinned and rubbed up against Sirius.

"Come now, it's not all that bad. You get to dress up and pretend to be someone else for the night." Michelle smiled up at the much taller man but missed the sad look in his eyes. Instead the handsome man grabbed her around the waist, lifted her up and spun her around, disturbing the peace of the song with Michelle's screams. Everyone's heads turned to stare at the laughing couple. A fast past song began to play and Michelle had forgotten how much fun it was to just let go and dance. And that's exactly what she did. It wasn't until a grandfather clock chimed eleven o'clock did she realize the dance was almost over. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves she looked up at Sirius. Giving him a seductive smile she led him over towards the middle of the room. Leaning her arms over his shoulders and standing on her toes Michelle was able to whisper into his ear. In a quick voice Michelle whispered three curses. One of them was being an ear-shriveling curse, the second being a hair loss curse and the final one was a tongue-tying curse. Feeling the magic spread around the room, Michelle leaned back and watched. Students were panicking from the loss of hair and others were choking slightly on the feel of their tongue curling up. Michelle looked back at Sirius Black, who was losing his hair, and gave a sweet smile before pushing him back and running out of the room.

* * *

**And that's the end! I wasn't too sure about this chapter so reviews are geatly wanted! Please stay tuned for the next chapter of No Good Black Brothers!**


End file.
